vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
VOCALOID4
VOCALOID4 (mostly commonly shortened to just "V4" in reference) is the current successor to the VOCALOID3 engine by the YAMAHA Corporation. History VOCALOID 4 was first mentioned by Bil Bryant of PowerFX Systems AB. during a discussion about Ruby, an unreleased English VOCALOID. The new engine's existence was made known in late October 2014.Email from Bil On the 20th November, YAMAHA made an official announcement regarding VOCALOID 4. It was revealed that its release would be on December 17th, 2014, with a voicebank upgrade for VY1 also planned.Official Announcementlink The engine works with VOCALOID NET. On the 20th of February 2015, a special tool was released which allowed VOCALOID2 vocals to be imported into VOCALOID4 without the need of VOCALOID3.link In April 2015, a iOS version was released called Mobile VOCALOID Editor. Impact on voicebank development Ruby had previously been planned with a release date of Christmas 2014, but was delayed since V4 was due for release "soon". In light of the news about VOCALOID4, Wat also reacted regarding Megurine Luka.Wat talking about Luka Due to the impact Windows 10 had on maintaining the VOCALOID2 software, AH Software decided to relaunch every VOCALOID2 vocal they had produced as a VOCALOID4 vocal. Due to the fact that the provider of Kaai Yuki would likely be of middle or highschool age, re-sampling her voice for growl samples was a problem. It was decided to find a second voice provider for the purpose.link Updates *'Ver.4.0.1': was released on 15th December 2014 and Lily was added to the Cross-Synthesis Group, along with general improvements to stability.VOCALOID4 Editor V4.0.1 Update Release Notes *'Ver.4.1.0': was released on 3rd March 2015 and support for Luka V4X was added, as well as the ability to revert selected notes to default lyrics, enter multiple lyrics for a single note, and general improvements to stability.VOCALOID4 Editor V4.1.0 Update Release Notes Requirements *OS: Windows 8.1, Windows 8, Windows 7 (32/64bit) *CPU: Intel Dual Core CPU *RAM: 2GB or more *HDD: 4GB free space or more Note these requirements only apply to the VOCALOID4 engine itself. Users need to check each VOCALOID package and its requirements before installation as some variation may occur between releases. Also note that if you own VOCALOID4 Editor for Cubase, you do not also have to purchase the full VOCALOID4 software. Releases |-|VOCALOID4= |-|UPCOMING= Starter packs Starter packs are VOCALOID4 releases that are sold with the VOCALOID4 engine included. The idea is this cheapens the first vocal a producer buys for the engine. Not all normal releases for VOCALOID4 have been given starter packs. Below is a list of vocals that have been sold as "starter" vocals. YukariV4Starter.JPG|Yuzuki Yukari V4 Complete starter pack GackpoV4Complete.jpg|''VOCALOID4'' Gackpoid complete vocals starter packs Additional notes Examples of usage An example of solfège using VOCALOID4 technology. New features The new engine allows the importation of VOCALOID2 and VOCALOID3 vocals; initially VOCALOID2 vocals had to be imported into VOCALOID3 before they could be imported into VOCALOID4. Yamaha has since released a tool to by-pass this. The new engine includes other features, but not all of them are accessible to VOCALOID2 and VOCALOID3 vocals. The new version of the engine includes a "Growl" feature which allows vocals built for VOCALOID4 to take on a growl-like property in their singing results. Cross-synthesis (XSY) was also added, allowing the user to switch between two vocals of the same language and voice (vocals from the same VOCALOID) smoothly using a time-varying parameter. It will not work with vocals from different characters, even if they are held within the same package. For example, using this feature with anon & kanon is not possible.link This feature is accessible to VOCALOID3 and VOCALOID4 vocals, but not VOCALOID2. Another feature included is Pitch Rendering, which all imported vocals can use. This displays the effective pitch curve on the UI. Finally, real-time input has been included in this version; a feature which all vocals can use. Other features were also noted by DTM magazine in their follow up page. Among them, are the 'Convert Vibrato to Pitch Bend' and 'Convert Expression to Pitch Bend' options, which respectively converts the vibrato and legatos/portamento normally edited through the Note Expression Property window into equivalent curves of the PIT parameter. Another new option is the 'Master Tune', which sets the overall tuning of the VOCALOID Editor. The default value is 440Hz for the note A, and modifying this value will change the respective pitch and associated frequency for all the notes.link For users who had bought VOCALOID3, VOCALOID for cubase or VY1v3, YAMAHA offered an upgrade for each software package at the price of 5400 JPY. Those who bought the editor after November 10th 2014 were also offered a free upgrade until June 2015.link Refinements It has been confirmed that VOCALOID4 vocals have a larger number of triphonetic samples.link As of CYBER DIVA, issues with English VOCALOIDs have been addressed and a new script has been created for recording use to develop them. The script gives more clarity to English vocals, however, some expressive tones are lost in the process. It also addresses pronunciation issues. In addition, it was confirmed that past English vocals suffered from mis-labeled sounds; the new script helps reduce the errors. However, this new script for English was not shared as the "standard" script as soon as it was written, with Ruby's script being made from scratch by Syo, as the previous YOHIOloid script contained errors and lacked efficiency.link Known issues While it is possible to use VSQX files from VOCALOID3 in VOCALOID4, the files saved in VOCALOID4 cannot be used in VOCALOID3.link Gallery Media gallery VOCALOID4、2014年冬、登場|VOCALOID4,2014 years winter, appeared VOCALOID4 はじめての操作ガイド|VOCALOID4 the first time of the operation guide (Japanese) VOCALOID4 基本操作・新機能ガイド|VOCALOID4 basic operation and New Features Guide (Japanese) VOCALOID4 First Step Guide|VOCALOID4 the first time of the operation guide (English) VOCALOID4 Operation Guide|VOCALOID4 basic operation and New Features Guide (English) VOCALOID4 Installation|VOCALOID4 installation guide (English) VOCALOID4 Debut!!|VOCALOID4 debut (English) References }} Category:Software Category:VOCALOID Category:Browse